The Elements
Within Ytrialum, there is a large amount of magic. This magic is based on The Elements of which the world is based off of. The elements fall under three categories. Tier one, tier two and tier three. Tier one elements are particularly hard to harness and/or manipulate, thus it is rare that someone uses them effectively. Tier two elements are slightly easier and make up a large portion of the master magicians spell arsenal. Tier three is used by any average mage and often come natural to them with little or no training at all. Tier One Elements These Elements range from Time, Space, Dream and Law. These are the four fundamental elements of Ytrialum, however so far the only people to have complete mastery over these elements are the four Keepers. They are incredibly powerful and provide passive abilities, such as time's constant awareness of the time, law's perfect recognition of right and wrong (And commonly perfectionism,) dream's incredible wisdom and strategy, and space's awareness of danger and distance. Tier one elements are necessary to keep peace and balance within the land of Ytrialum. Without them the world would quickly become impossible to live in. Think of it this way, a world without law means a world without justice, and physics in general. A world without space simply doesn't exist, and a world without time is frozen and never does anything. This is why the Keepers are around to keep everything in control. Time Time is pretty obvious, but it's an incredibly hard element to have any true control over. It's so difficult and important that it requires vast amounts of energy to harness it, control it and use it. Even then there is onyl so much the Keeper of Time will allow to slide. After all, if someone managed to get too much control things could descend into chaos quite quickly. (To be expanded.) Space Space is an element focused on a large amout of offense. It's abilities range from teleportation (easiest) to manipulating matter (hardest.) The reason it is so offensive is that the space element can harness anything found in outer space. This means blackholes, stars, etc. It can be used to even create objects from air. Unfortunately this is literally the most difficult element to learn, even moreso then time. It's so dangerous and so potentially destructive that once again, only one person is known to have learned to control it fully, and that is the Keeper of Space. There is however one ability that is shockingly easy to use, and that's teleportation. Unfortunately it can't be used very effectively since it uses a ludicrous amount of energy to send your entire being from one place, to another. (More on this can/will be found in the common spells page.) Teleportation is a very commonly found spell everywhere that is used for the simple things, since you can only travel short distances before depleting your energy. Dream (Mind) As the name suggests, this element has everything to do with the mind and thought. It pretty much covers everything from what you think, sense and most importantly dream. Dream holds significant power over the minds of people, and can be dangerous. Another reason it is a Tier One element. Law Tier Two Elements Emotion Decay Death Chaos Tier Three Elements Heat Chill Liquid Nature Sky Darkness Category:Ytrialum Basics Category:Lore